villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Verona
Verona was the oldest of Count Dracula's three Brides, the other two being Aleera and Marishka. She is a supporting antagonist in the 2004 film Van Helsing. She was portrayed by . Personality Given Verona's elegant yet commanding demeanor, it is suggested she is of noble blood, possibly royalty. Verona is the eldest of the three Brides, making her the first vampire Dracula turned, in that she is seen ordering the other two about with condescending tones, and threatening facial expressions. Despite the way she treats Marishka and Aleera, she states that she loves them very much. Verona is entirely loyal to her master, serving as his consort, eager to please him by any means necessary, though she isn't above disagreeing with him, much to his immense displeasure. She wishes nothing more than to have her children be given the key to life which is accomplished through Frankenstein's creation. The oldest and most worldly of the Brides, Verona has fought for centuries to rid the world of all those who stand in the way of her husband Dracula's sinister plan. As beautiful, as she is deadly, the bloodthirsty Verona is Dracula's second-in-command both on the ground and in the sky. Appearance Verona is a beautiful older woman with pale skin and long black hair and her eyes are a light blue. She wears a gothic and Egyptian style elaborate and flowing green vampire bridal gown with yellow shades in the fabric. Her dress was made of pleated silk with a deep plunging bodice neckline front and back of pleated silk embellished with vertical rows of sequins. Alongside the dress was a two-part hanging sleeves attached to bodice only at shoulder top with the upper part of the sleeve in sheer fabric with hand sewn sequins. The lower part of sleeves had pleated silk with vertical rows of sequins and edged with gold sheer ribbon and ties. Verona wore an exotic neck collar around her neck that accompanies her green-white flowing dress that flows past her waist. History Verona, along with fellow Brides Aleera and Marishka, accompanied Count Dracula to the Windmill in 1887 in an attempt to rescue Frankenstein's monster from an angry mob. As the Windmill burned and collapsed, she and the other Brides cried in horror as their only chance of their children's immortal life had just been destroyed. A year later, shortly after Van Helsing's arrival in Transylvania, she and the other Brides carried out an attack on a village during daylight in order to surprise the Humans. They attacked Anna Valerious and the villagers with the intent of capturing her for their master. The surprise attack was foiled by Van Helsing who saw them coming, and opened fire with his crossbow upon them. Verona told Marishka to kill Van Helsing, while she and Aleera stalked Anna Valerious. When Verona and Aleera cornered Anna in a house, Verona grabbed her arm and felt the fresh blood rushing through her veins. Her strong grip on her wrist caused Anna to lose consciousness, and Verona attempted to drink her blood. However, Van Helsing, who had been fighting Marishka, shot the latter with his crossbow, which had previously been dipped in the Holy Water at the church, which made the arrows toxic to the vampire. As Marishka died, Verona and Aleera felt her death causing the two to revert to their Bat Creature forms, and flew away fleeing back to Castle Dracula. Van Helsing managed to save Anna's life. Verona and Aleera later retreated to Castle Dracula where they both mourned Marishka, and then scolded Dracula for his thought of finding another Bride. They tried to convince their master not to go through with another experiment that could result in the death of his children, but Dracula scared them into submission and comforted them afterward. Dracula then embraced his Brides and he ordered his forces to Castle Frankenstein before he froze himself and his Brides into the wall. When Van Helsing and Anna infiltrated Castle Frankenstein to rescue Prince Velkan, who was being used in an experiment as a conductor to bring the Vampire Children to life. Verona held one of her newborn children in her hand before she flew out with Aleera and the children toward the village, where they began to teach the young to feed. Verona grabbed a villager, threw him to her young, and expressed her joy toward her children commanding them to feed. However, the lack of a proper host for the children's life caused the baby vampires began to bloat and burst into puddles of goo. Using Velkan as a catalyst during the experiment proved to be too insufficient, and made the babies deficient. Watching as their children died caused the pair to wail in agony and sadness, fleeing back to Castle Frankenstein. Soon after the death of their children, Velkan found the Frankenstein monster and informed Dracula and his brides. Dracula sent Verona and Aleera after the transport in an attempt to ambush the carriage that carried the monster en-route to Rome. During the attack, the Carriage fell into a chasm after it attempted a jump over a destroyed bridge, with Van Helsing barely making the jump on the horses. Both Verona and Aleera dove into the chasm in an attempt to save the Frankenstein Monster. Aleera had difficulty latching on to the falling carriage, and so broke off to chase after Van Helsing, leaving Verona to tackle the monster. She ripped open the door, but instead found dozens of stakes strapped to explosives; the carriage was a decoy, the real carriage being driven by Anna. Verona attempted to flee, but the carriage hit the bottom and exploded, which sent stakes flying off in all directions and some flew towards her impaling Verona, falling to her death in the flames below. Trivia *Verona was the only Bride not to have her name said in the film. *The actors who play Dracula and Verona, Richard Roxburgh and Silvia Colloca, are married in real life as they met during filming and married the following year. pl:Verona Category:Vampires Category:Misanthropes Category:Parents Category:Demon Category:Brutes Category:Crossover Villains Category:Undead Category:Humanoid Category:Man-Eaters Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Spouses Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:In Love Category:Aristocrats Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Female Category:Extravagant Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Minion Category:Sadists